


Bennie and Spore concept art

by Totallyottie99



Series: The Mysterious Adventures of Bennie and Spore [1]
Category: Bennie and spore, Original Work
Genre: Alien love, Found Family, Friendship, Gender less alien, Love, Multi, Mystery, Polyamorous Character, Romance, Thriller, exploring non sexual romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyottie99/pseuds/Totallyottie99
Summary: Here’s some character illustrations for a story I’ll write soon :)





	Bennie and Spore concept art

Bennie- a college girl who comes across a meteor creature while collecting stuff for her grandfathers gift shop. She bonds with the being and helps it hide from the feds and others looking to capture it.  
Spore- a rare shapeshifting hydra amalgamation that crash lands to earth to escape capture. Can appear roughly in the shape of a human once introduced to them, prefers to stay in Bennies bag.  
The agent- a mysterious undercover alien sent to recapture spore and ‘terminate’ any beings who come into contact with it.  
Detective watch- a local private investigator who is working on both the meteor case and the disappearances of locals by the agent.  
Grand pops- badass grandpa who just wants Bennie happy.  
Concept art in order from newest to oldest:  
https://totallyottie99.tumblr.com/post/181286064020/more-bennie-and-spore-its-been-too-long-i  
https://totallyottie99.tumblr.com/post/178124368315/more-0f-bennie-and-spore  
https://totallyottie99.tumblr.com/post/177233832985/bennie-and-spore-a-hydra-alien-who-fell-to-earth


End file.
